1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a vacuum constriction system, a medical device, and, more particularly, pertains to an internal constriction ring releasing device (IRRD) for a vacuum constriction device system (VCD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The market for vacuum constriction systems in the United States is currently $20 Million and growing. The projected market is $30 Million by fiscal year 1998.
All systems currently on the market operate similarly in the sense that the constriction ring is applied from the outside of the cylinder.
The successful use of a vacuum constriction system requires a certain amount of practice. The most difficult part of using the system involves maintaining the vacuum, especially during the transfer of the ring from the outside of the cylinder onto the base of the penis. Patients who do not become proficient at this lose a significant amount of vacuum during this transfer and this affects the quality of their erection.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a system which releases the ring from the inside and eliminates the outside transfer step, and thus, there is no potential for vacuum loss during ring transfer. The system is easy to use. The quality of the erection is better, resulting in increased user satisfaction and co-user satisfaction.